


First Impressions (Make 'Em Last)

by carolion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little nudity between costars? or, When Dylan met Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions (Make 'Em Last)

The first time Dylan meets Tyler Hoechlin, he’s shirtless. 

It’s actually not either of their faults, it’s just a random happenstance - or Dylan’s poor luck. He just showed up for the wardrobe fitting and someone said “Oh hey, Tyler Hoechlin just finished up - you two haven’t met yet have you? He’s in the second room on the right, you should go say hi.”

It seemed like a good idea at the time to walk in without knocking first.

“Hey -” Dylan starts to say, and then blanches, because there’s his co-star, completely naked from the waist up and reaching for a shirt. He spends about three seconds too long gawking, and then nearly bites his tongue as he snaps his mouth shut.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I should have knocked. Wow, I’m a terrible person,” Dylan says quickly, spinning around and closing his eyes defensively, as if that will help now. 

Hoechlin just laughs from behind him, and Dylan can hear the sound of fabric rustling. “It’s fine,” he says, “come on in.”

When Dylan turns around, Hoechlin has a shirt on and is smiling brightly at him. 

“You’re Dylan right?” he asks, looking overwhelmingly eager. “Hey! It’s so good to meet you man.” 

Dylan has the urge to turn and flee as Hoechlin comes close to stretch out his hand in greeting, simply because he’s never seen anyone that excited to meet him before. He wonders if Hoechlin thinks he’s someone else, because really there’s no reason for him to be so exuberant. 

“Uhhh, yeah. Tyler, right?” 

There’s a moment of awkwardness as their hands meet, a pause where Dylan suddenly doesn’t know if they’re just going to shake hands or if he should pull Hoechlin in for a ‘bro-hug.’ He’s pretty sure the etiquette is to just shake hands and let go, but when he first met Posey, the guy pulled him in for a full on bear hug and then shouted “THIS IS AWESOME” directly into his face, so really, Dylan isn’t sure how to play this. 

They end up kind of holding hands for a few seconds. And Hoechlin is _still_ smiling widely at him. 

The thing is, Dylan knows who Hoechlin is. They’ve even spoken over the phone, even though they haven’t met face to face until, well, now. But it’s not as if Dylan didn’t immediately take to google and search everyone who was in the confirmed cast as soon he could - once a teenager in a basement with a computer, always a teenager in a basement with a computer. 

It’s a different thing entirely to meet the guy in the flesh.

“I can see why they gave you the part,” he blurts out, stupidly. “With the abs and all. And the face. You could be a werewolf,” he offers, and he can’t believe he’s saying this shit out loud.

Hoechlin just laughs. “Yeah,” he seems kind of embarrassed. “I think I’m going to be shirtless a lot in this show. It doesn’t bother me too much.” 

_Why the fuck would it, you’re built like Adonis_ , Dylan doesn’t say. “Thank god I’m just the sidekick, I get to keep my shirt on,” he says instead, jokingly. 

The look Hoechlin gives him in return, half assessing half playful determination, makes him regret walking into this room ten times more. 

“Don’t be so sure,” is all the actor says with another smile, and Dylan doesn’t know why he suddenly has butterflies, but he can’t make them go away.


End file.
